O Meu Coração Esqueceu de Te Amar?
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Robin e Estelar tem uma briga feia, ela vai embora e constroí sua familia, mas e se ela voltasse a Jump City? O coração dela esqueceu de amá-lo?
1. A briga e a família

O Meu Coração Esqueceu de Te Amar?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cáp. 1 - A briga e a família

-Você não entende? Eu fui embora por sua causa! Você é tão... Idiota! Queria te ver longe, por isso tentei construir uma família longe daqui, ter uma carreira longe daqui! Mas não deu pra evitar nunca mais vir aqui!

-Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você! E você estava muito bem, saindo por ai e fazendo contratos e tudo mais! Você não merece minha preocupação!

De repente, a cena congela como se fosse um filme e alguém tivesse dado pause.

-Bom... Vamos parar por aqui e voltar a seis anos atrás para vocês entenderem como tudo começou... Como a confusão começou...

A cena vai se rebobinando até chegar ao passado.

Meu nome é Kori Anders, mas sou conhecida como Estelar, sou uma jovem titã de Jump City e vim de Tamaran. Tudo começou com uma simples briga que mudaria o resto da minha vida para sempre:

-Tá tudo bem, Robin? – perguntou Estelar abrindo a porta do quarto dele e o encontrando de pé, olhando para vários papéis e vendo que ele não tinha respondido tentou de novo – Robin...?

-Estou ocupado, Estelar... – disse ele com um tom de voz frio.

-Mas você precisa sair, está um dia tão lindo, e o Cyborg fez panquecas! – disse ela sorridente.

-Eu não ligo que esteja um dia lindo lá fora – disse ele se virando para olha-la – ou se o Cyborg fez panquecas, eu quero pegar o Slade!

-Você pode procurar por ele depois... Vem... – disse ela indo até ele e pegando sua mão – Não fique aqui sozinho!

-Eu não quero ir! – disse ele soltando sua mão da dela e pegando seu braço com força. – Ninguém vai me impedir de pegar o Slade, está me entendendo?!

Estelar começou a chorar e foi embora correndo do quarto enquanto Robin olhava o que tinha feito de errado e correu até a porta do seu quarto e parando. "Ela não vai querer falar comigo agora..." pensou ele, voltando para o seu quarto e fechando a porta.

Foi assim que as coisas aconteceram, depois disso resolvi ir embora da Torre, só a Ravena sabia disso... Só ela sabia meu paradeiro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seis anos se passaram desde a briga de Estelar e Robin e cada um seguiu seu destino, mas estavam prestes a se reencontrar de novo, e dessa vez não seria como antes...

-Ah não, eu preciso mesmo ir lá? – perguntou Estelar que agora estava com os cabelos marrons

-Claro que sim, você já foi para todos os lugares, menos para Jump City... Ás vezes penso que você não gosta de lá... – disse Arthur, o marido dela e também seu produtor.

-Não é bem isso...

-Então, vamos para lá e ponto final – disse ele sorridente e a beijando.

-Mamãe... Papai... – disse Nightstar, uma menina de cinco anos, aparecendo no meio da sala na mansão de Nova York, abraçada com seu ursinho de pelúcia rosa.

-O que foi querida? – perguntou Estelar sorrindo e pegando sua filha no colo.

-Eu tive um pesadelo – disse ela triste – Sonhei que você e o papai não estavam aqui.

Estelar olhou para Arthur, que correspondeu o olhar e foi até as duas.

-Não há com o que se preocupar, princesinha, mamãe e papai sempre estarão aqui com você. – disse ele mexendo nos cabelos da filha.

Após um tempo no colo da mãe, Nighstar acabou adormecendo e Estelar a levou até o quarto enorme, com o papel de parede cheio de ursinhos, rosa, cheio de brinquedos e ursinho e com uma janela com cortinas rosa. Bem no meio, ficava um grande berço, cheio de babados.

Estelar colocou a filha no berço e também colocou seu ursinho do lado dela e sorriu.

-Boa noite, minha querida... – murmurou ela saindo do quarto e indo para o seu, encontrando Arthur na cama. O quarto era claro, e bem iluminado, com as luzes do luar e com uma cama King Size no meio.

Estelar deitou aninhada nos braços do seu marido e acabou dormindo.

Amanheceu rápido em Nova York e Arthur foi o primeiro a acordar e sorriu ao ver sua amada em seus braços, saiu dali bem devagarzinho para não acorda-la e foi preparar o café da manhã, voltando com uma bandeja enorme, logo em seguida e colocando na beira da cama.

-Amorzinho... Acorde... – disse ele lhe beijando.

-Já amanheceu? – perguntou ela abrindo seus olhos verdes e o olhando e vendo logo em seguida a farta bandeja. – Você quer me deixar gorda? – fazendo biquinho.

-Claro que não! – respondeu ele rindo e pegando uma panqueca e dando na boca dela.

-Ei! Eu não sou bebe! – disse ela brincando e pegando da mão dele.

Os dois riram e comeram o café da manhã e discutiram sobre o assunto da noite anterior.

-Quando nós iremos? – perguntou ela o olhando.

-Hoje à noite... – respondeu Arthur a deixando surpresa – No nosso jatinho particular.

O dia passou rapidamente e Estelar fez suas malas e as de Nightstar e Arthur fez as dele.

-Mamãe, posso levar o Fofinho? – perguntou Nightstar pegando seu ursinho rosa. – Ele tem medo de ficar aqui sozinho...

-Claro que pode – respondeu ela sorrindo e pegando a filha no colo e pegando as malas, se encontrando com Arthur lá em baixo, na sala.

-Vem cá, princesinha... – disse Arthur a pegando no colo. – Vamos viajar!

-Pa onde, papai? – perguntou a menina com olhos verdes e cabelos loiros, com um vestido rosinha, de meia branca e sapatos de boneca.

-Pra Jump City...

-Onde fica isso?

-Você logo vai ver... Agora vamos...

Foram até o aeroporto e entraram no jatinho e momentos depois, eles já estavam voando até Jump City. Estelar ficou olhando pela janela e pensou: " Hora de rever os pesadelos...".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi genteee,

Nossaaaaaaaaa, faz muito tempo né? Eu até pensei que tinha perdido meu lado Robin/Estelar, mas ainda bem que ele continua aqui! Eu fiz uma nova versão dessa história porque a outra além de mal escrita tava muito sem... Sem o que se precisa xD

Espero que tenham gostado da nova versão e:

COMENTEMMM, porque meu cachê é disso! Ahauahuahs.

Beijos,

Isa Granger Potter


	2. De volta à Jump City

Cápitulo 2 – De volta a Jump City

Saíram do jatinho e desembarcaram no aeroporto, e os carregadores descarregavam as malas.

-Aqui está, uma gorjeta – disse Arthur dando para cada um cem dólares.

Os dois carregadores o olharam surpresos, sorriram e agradeceram.

Saindo do aeroporto, uma limusine já os esperava. Ela era preta, com vidros escuros e bem espaçosa. Entraram nela e seguiram até o hotel cinco estrelas que ficava perto da pizzaria.

Estelar olhou a pizzaria e lembrou do tempo que era uma Jovem Titã e como eles se divertiam ali.

-Tudo bem, amor? – perguntou Arthur a olhando preocupado.

-Estou sim, por que não estaria? – respondeu ela com um meio sorriso.

Entraram no hotel e foram até a suíte deles: a presidencial, onde tinha uma cama enorme, um banheiro com banheira e tudo o que se tem direito.

Arrumaram as roupas no armário e montaram o berço de Nightstar, que sempre levavam nas viagens.

-Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade, querida? – perguntou Tutu sorrindo.

-Claro...

-Eba! Vamos passear! – comemorou a filha deles.

Arthur a pegou no colo e os três saíram do hotel, rumo ao parque de diversões.

-Mamãe, posso ir no carrossel? – perguntou a menina olhando Estelar.

-Claro, princesa... – respondeu ela, enquanto Nightstar saía do colo do pai e pegava a mão de sua mãe, a conduzindo até o lugar.

Foi nessa hora que Estelar viu o quanto sua filha era forte.

A loirinha sentou no cavalo dourado e seus pais ficaram a observando e lembrando de quando ela era pequenininha.

-Posso me lembrar como se fosse ontem... Ela nasceu tão frágil e magrinha... E agora nosso bebê está ai, forte e risonha. – disse ela olhando a filha.

-É... Eles crescem tão rápido... – disse ele a abraçando.

Estelar deixou Arthur vendo a menina e foi dar uma volta pelo parque, vendo a Torre Titã, ao longe. "Nada parece ter mudado..." pensou ela olhando para baixo e continuando a andar.

Mas o que ela menos sabia é de como tudo tinha mudado... E muito...

-Estelar? –chamou uma mulher de cabelo roxo.

A "morena" olhou para a mulher e sorriu, vendo sua velha amiga.

-Ravena! – exclamou a tamaraniana, correndo para abraça-la – Há quanto tempo! Tudo bem?

-Tudo está ótimo, os Titãs estavam com saudades de você... – disse ela sorrindo – E onde está minha sobrinha? – perguntou olhando para os lados.

Ravena tinha sido escolhida para ser a madrinha de Nightstar e ficou contente por isso, mas nunca tinha visto a menina, só por fotos que, de vez em quando, Estelar mandava.

-Ela está com o pai – respondeu sorrindo.

De repente, um homem verde aparece correndo e esbarra em Ravena.

-Mutano! – gritou ela brava.

-Ah, desculpe, Ravena...

Mutano olhou a tamaraniana e deu voltas ao redor dela, parecendo que queria se lembrar de algo.

-Eu te conheço de algum lugar... – começou ele – Espera aí! Meu Deus, eu não acredito! Estelar?

-Em carne e osso – respondeu ela, sendo abraçada por ele.

-Puxa! Você está tão mudada, quase não te reconheci! – disse ele sorrindo.

-E você também não está nada mal... – disse ela rindo.

Ficaram um bom tempo papeando sobre o que tinha acontecido nos últimos seis anos.

-Você está querendo dizer que a Abelha casou com o Aqualad? – perguntou Estelar.

-É, eles se casaram faz um ano – respondeu Ravena.

-Uau, nunca imaginei os dois juntos... Espero que sejam bem felizes... – disse ela sorrindo.

-E quanto a você, Estelar? O que tem feito da vida? – perguntou Mutano a olhando e acrescentando – E o Robin?

Ravena olhou para o verdinho e pisou no seu pé.

-Ele não queria perguntar isso Estelar... Você sabe como o Mutano é...

-Não tem problema... Eu esqueci ele... Foi difícil, mas tudo o que nos maltrata precisamos esquecer não é?– respondeu ela com um meio sorriso.

-Amor, precisamos ir, amanhã é um dia cheio – chamou Arthur com Nightstar.

-Bom... É isso amigos... Eu preciso ir... – disse ela se levantando das cadeirinhas.

-Ora, quem são seus amigos, amor? – perguntou Tutu os cumprimentando.

-Meus amigos da adolescência... Essa é a Ravena, que você já conhece e esse é o Mutano.

-Muito prazer. Sabe... Não sei por que Estelar não queria vir para cá, ela já rodou o mundo, mas jurou nunca vir aqui... Não é estranho? – perguntou ele os olhando.

-Talvez não seja nada...

-Mamãe, você tinha que ver! Eu fui na roda gigante com o papai e ele ganhou uma boneca pra mim, olha! – disse Nightstar lhe entregando a boneca e subindo no colo da mãe.

-Ela é linda, princesinha – disse ela dando um beijo na testa da filha.

-Não sabia que você tinha casado Estelar... – disse Mutano olhando a menina. – Ela é tão parecida com você! A mesma carinha inocente... – fazendo careta, o que fez a garotinha sorrir.

-Quem é esse, mamãe? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

-Esse é o meu amigo Mutano – respondeu a tamaraniana a olhando.

-Mulano?

-É Mutano filha.

-Pode deixar ela me chamar de Mulano, eu não me importo – disse ele rindo.

Nightstar olhou Ravena e falou:

-Madrinha! – apesar de nunca te-la visto, ela tinha visto pelos telefonemass com câmera.

-Nightstar... – disse Ravena mexendo nos seus cabelos.

-Olha a hora, Estelar, vamos nos atrasar... Foi mesmo um prazer conhecer vocês, que tal marcar um encontro depois? – perguntou Arthur os olhando.

Algum tempo depois de terem marcado o encontro, eles foram embora, e foram até uma emissora de TV, onde tinham marcado um compromisso. Enquanto isso, Mutano e Ravena conversavam sobre o casal.

-Sabe... Acho que a Estelar não disse a verdade para nós; da pra ver pelos olhos dela que ela ainda não esqueceu ele...

-É você tem razão... Mas se ela quer que nós acreditemos então nós vamos acreditar, mesmo sabendo que é mentira. Além disso, ela está casada e já tem uma filha e me parece muito feliz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nossa foi tão emocionante! Parecia até que eles já me conheciam! – disse Estelar rindo e olhando Arthur.

A família estava voltando para o hotel a pé e já estava de noite, então foram dormir. Não conseguindo dormir no alto da madrugada, Estelar foi dar uma volta, sem que ninguém percebesse. Quando estava andando pela calçada, um homem veio do seu lado e colocou um pano no seu nariz.

A tamaraniana não sabia muito bem onde estava, só se lembrava que estava andando e alguém a pegou.

-Vejo que já acordou... – disse uma voz na escuridão de um grande barracão.

-Quem é você? – perguntou ela se levantando e fazendo as starbolts, com os olhos ficando verdes intensos.

-Vejo que não esqueceu que tinha poderes... – disse ele, parecendo se aproximar – Faz tanto tempo que não os usa não é? Desde que você era uma jovem titã...

-Como você sabe disso? Eu nunca contei pra ninguém...

-Eu tenho pesquisado muito sobre você Estelar... Ou posso te chamar de _Kori_?

-O que você quer comigo?

-Quero só uma coisa... Você, todas as noites irá roubar coisas que eu preciso para montar minha arma para destruir Jump City.

-Eu nunca vou fazer isso, está me ouvindo? Nunca!

-Ah, vai sim, se você não o fizer, sua filha estará morta...

-Não... Não a Nightstar! Seu monstro! – gritou ela olhando pra todos os lados, enquanto ele dava uma risada maléfica.

-Pois é, minha querida... Sua querida filha Nightstar irá morrer se você não me ajudar... Aceita minha proposta?

-Aceito... – disse a tamaraniana abaixando a cabeça.

-Ótimo... Agora, aqui está sua roupa – disse ele mostrando uma saia curta preta, com um recorte do lado, com cinto, uma blusa top nos ombros de manga curta, botas pretas de cano baixo, quase até o joelho e uma máscara preta em volta e lilás, para os olhos. – Você começará hoje a noite, eu quero um ship vermelho das empresas Wayne... Você será uma ótima ladra disso tenho certeza – rindo maleficamente. – Pode ir... E me encontre no beco da sua Hall Street.

Estelar pegou a roupa e vestiu e foi até as empresas Wayne para roubar o ship. Sentia-se mal com tudo isso, mas se não o fizesse, custaria a vida de sua filha, a coisa mais preciosa para ela na vida.

Conseguiu driblar os seguranças e entrou, mas quando ia pegar o ship, um bumerangue apareceu voando e parou do lado de sua mão. A tamaraniana fechou os olhos e virou de costas e os abriu. Era mesmo quem ela pensava... Os Jovens Titãs...

-Não se mexa! – disse o líder da equipe: Robin.

Ele estava bem mais bonito agora, seus cabelos estavam longos e o uniforme tinha mudado: era igual ao do Asa Noturna. E também, estava bem mais alto.

-Venham me pegar então – disse Estelar colocando o ship na bolsa e voando até a saída.

-Rápido, peguem ela! – gritou Robin correndo com os outros Titãs.

"Desculpem amigos..." pensou Estelar liberando seu poder nas mãos, que estavam com luvas, formando starbolts roxas. E começou a jogar neles.

Ravena fez um escudo neles e flutuou até a tamaraniana, levitando caixas em direção a ela. A tamariana desviou dos ataques, quebrando as caixas.

Começou a voar rápido até a saída, mas Robin pulou e conseguiu a colocar no chão, a fazendo ficar em baixo dele e se olharem. "Esses cheiro... Eu conheço esse perfume..." pensou Robin sentindo a fragância dela. Os dois ficaram hipnotizados por um tempo até ela levantar e jogar Robin pro lado, desaparecendo no céu de Jump City.

Cyborg ajudou Robin a levantar e logo perguntou:

-Cara, tudo bem?

-Titãs, quero uma pesquisa sobre aquela nova ladra, tudo o que puderem encontrar sobre ela.

-Se é o que você quer... – disse Mutano não estranhando a reação dele, já que ele sempre foi frio de certo modo...

Voltando a Torre os Titãs fizeram uma pesquisa em todos os centros de pesquisa e não encontraram nada sobre uma nova ladra na cidade e nem em lugar nenhum. Tentaram mais de uma vez e nada.

-Cara... É como se ela não existisse... – disse Mutano olhando os outros.

-Vocês não procuram direito! Procurem de novo! – gritou ele para todos e indo para o seu quarto, se trancando lá.

Sentou-se na cama e viu uma foto na sua escrivaninha: Estelar e ele. Pegou-a e lembrou da _amiga_. Ela tinha ido embora, ela o tinha abandonado, ela nunca mais apareceu... Não tinha noticias dela, nem de seu paradeiro, se estava bem ou não... Tudo o que sabia é que ela tinha ido embora. "Sinto a falta dela..." pensou o mascarado colocando a foto no lugar de novo.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar sombrio da cidade, Estelar ouviu a voz que a tinha ameaçado, a voz que tinha ameaçado sua pequena filha...

-Muito bem... Vejo que conseguiu...

-Está ai – disse ela jogando o ship para a escuridão e indo embora.

-Onde você pensa que vai, minha querida?

-Embora deste lugar repugnante...

-Ah, mas você ainda não acabou seu trabalho...

-Acabei sim e espero nunca mais ter que fazer uma coisa tão horrível!

-Pena que pensa assim... Sendo assim sua filha irá morrer e você também...

-Não envolva minha filha nisso tudo! – disse ela fazendo starbolts.

-Você vai me obedecer... – disse ele apertando um botão.

Esse botão que tinha apertado acabou anulando seu poder e dando um choque de 220 volts na tamaraniana que soltou um grito caindo no chão.

-Vou fazer o mesmo com a sua filha e ela não vai agüentar.

-Eu faço tudo o que você quiser...

-Boa menina – disse ele dando um sorrisinho malvado; aparecendo sua sombra. – Esteja aqui amanhã às oito da noite ou você já sabe o que acontecerá... – saiu andando e a deixou sozinha.

Ela ficou um tempo sem forças por causa do choque, mas se levantou e voltou para o hotel.

Amanhecia em Jump City, e estava um tempo nublado, não muito agradável para sair por ai, mas Kori Anders tinha compromissos e não podia ficar o dia inteiro na cama, como era de sua vontade.

No carro, Estelar ficou bem quieta e isso preocupou Arhur.

-Tem alguma coisa errada? Você está tão quieta... Desde que chegamos aqui.

-Ah não é nada, só devaneios...

Tutu sabia que algo não ia bem, mas resolveu não tocar no assunto.

Chegaram à emissora de TV e Kori ia se apresentar em vinte minutos.

-Estou tão nervosa! Nunca me apresentei numa emissora tão importante! E se eu gaguejar? Se eu fizer algo errado? E se...

-Pelo amor de Deus! Amor calma! Vai dar tudo certo... Eles vão te adorar – disse seu marido tentando acalma-la, sorrindo.

-Espero que você esteja certo... – respondeu ela o olhando e sorrindo também.

Faltando cinco minutos para ela entrar no palco, Arthur a deu um selinho desejando boa sorte e sua filha lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha também lhe desejando boa sorte.

Na Torre Titã, os Titãs assistiam um pouco de TV enquanto o líder deles estava treinando alguns golpes de combate.

-Ah cara, tira daí, só tem gente esnobe... – falou Mutano para Cyborg, que mudou de canal e nenhum deles descobriu a verdade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algum tempo depois o programa havia acabado e Kori finalmente tinha o dia livre para fazer qualquer coisa, junto com a sua família.

Decidiram ir passear na praia, todos voltaram para o hotel, se trocaram e foram se divertir.

Arthur entrou um pouco no mar, e Estelar foi dar uma volta com a filhinha pela praia, olhando o mar e lembrando de muitas coisas que passou por ali; como seu primeiro dia na praia da Terra, ou de quando o Cyborgue fez cachorros quentes e Mutano os roubou. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido ali...

-OLHA A CABEÇA! – gritou alguém com um frisbe voando na direção da "morena", a fazendo sair de seus desvaneios.

Ela olhou o frisbe e desviou bem a tempo. Um homem meio robô veio falar com ela.

-Me desculpe viu? – ele a olhou e ficou surpreso.

-ESTELAR?

Kori deu um sorrisinho e falou:

-Sim...

-Eu não acredito! GENTE vem ver quem está aqui... – gritou ele, fazendo todos os titãs virem.

Ravena e Mutano chegaram primeiro, depois chegou o líder... Com uma outra pessoa. Quem seria ela?

-Este...Estelar? – perguntou Robin a olhando.

-Sim... Sou eu Robin. –respondeu ela cabisbaixa.

-Você mudou...

-É talvez...

-Mamãe... – chamou Nightstar olhando todo mundo.

-Então você teve uma filha heim Estelar? Quem diria...

-Logo teremos também não é Robinzinho? – perguntou a mulher do lado dele o abraçando.

-Claro que sim, Kitten... Nós somos noivos sabia?

Ouvir aquilo fez o coração de Kori se quebrar em dois. Robin era noivo? Ah, mas não se importava mais com ele não é? Tinha um marido muito bom e tinha uma filha linda...

-Então a Kitten veio para o lado da justiça? – perguntou Estelar olhando para a loira com desdém.

-É, é uma longa história... Você nem imagina, querida! – disse Kitten rindo.

Nightstar puxou a barra da tanga da mãe.

-Mamãe, papai deve estar nos esperando.

-Ah, acho melhor não se atrasar... Seu maridinho está esperando por você, Estelar... Você deu o golpe do baú nele? – disse Robin com ódio na voz.

-Robin! – chamou Ravena o fuzilando com o olhar.

-Não! Deixe-o falar Ravena... O que vem de baixo não me atinge... – disse ela pegando a filha no colo – Adeus para vocês e felicidades... – voltando para onde estava Arthur.

-Amorzinho, que foi? Por que você está chorando? – perguntou ele a abraçando.

-Não é nada... – respondeu ela colocando a filha no chão e chorando em seu ombro.

Os Titãs voltaram para a Torre e quando todos foram se ocupar com alguma coisa, Ravena chamou Robin no canto para ter um conversa com ele.

-Robin... Você foi muito grosso com ela, sabia?

-Não me importo...

-Não se importa com ela?

-Não... Ela nos abandonou, por que você acha que eu me importaria?

-Porque ela foi embora por sua causa...

-Minha causa?

-Sim...

-Conta outra, vai – disse ele começando a andar, com Ravena pegando no seu braço.

-É verdade... Você a magoou muito... Ela me contou e foi embora. Você estava muito obcecado pelo Slade... Da para ela um chance...

Robin hesitou e soltou-se de Ravena.

-Ela sofreu mais do que você... Pensa nisso...

**¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'**

Oi gente!

Ai está, demorei, mas postei xD

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e esse Robin mal hem? Que chatão hihi

Bom... Deixem reviews please!

Como eu já disse, meu cachê é disso P

Beijoss

Isa Granger Potter


	3. Nasce Uma Bandida

**O Meu Coração Esqueceu De Te Amar?**

**Capitulo 3 – Nasce Uma Bandida**

—_Ela sofreu mais do que você... Pense nisso..._

Robin ainda estava lembrando-se do que a Ravena havia falado um pouco antes. Ela tinha sofrido mais do que ele? Sem chance... Quando a tamaraniana foi embora, ele foi a procurar; a procurou por toda a cidade, mas nunca a encontrou. Nunca desistiu até suas esperanças terem se esvaído totalmente.

—_Você a magoou muito..._

Como ele podia a ter magoado? Ela que tinha ido embora, ela que tinha desaparecido sem falar seu paradeiro... Ela que tinha despedaçado seu coração...

—_Porque ela foi embora por sua causa..._

Não... Ele se lembrava do que tinha acontecido seis anos atrás, aquela briga boba que acabou os separando para sempre. Que arruinou a vida deles.

—Mas também se não ela não tivesse insistido tanto, nós nunca teríamos brigado. – disse ele para si mesmo. – _Mas você sabe que foi você que começou a gritar._ – completou sua mente.

Ele sentou-se na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça, a abaixando.

—O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ele mentalmente.

Sentiu-se horrível por ter brigado com a Starfire depois de não vê-la há tanto tempo.

—Kory, o que aconteceu? — Arthur perguntou, a abraçando enquanto ela chorava em seus braços.

Nada respondeu, apenas ficou inconsolável em seus braços confortáveis. Nightstar estava no colo de sua mãe e a abraçava também, sentindo pena dela.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, uma mulher, uma ladra entrava em um edifício de máxima segurança; seus cabelos vermelhos voavam com o vento frio que passava, suas botas roxas de salto fino faziam um barulho de chuva caindo em uma janela solitária. Não possuía expressão nenhuma no rosto, nem a mais fria, nem a mais calorosa; era apenas sem expressão.

Odiava ter que fazer aquilo, mas seria o único jeito de poupar a vida de sua família.

Alguns guardas passavam pelo corredor em formato de circulo e janelas transparentes por toda sua extensão; ela os sentiu se aproximando, deu um salto até o teto do andar e segurou-se firme.

—Ouviu alguma coisa? — perguntou um deles, com uma arma a laser na mão.

—Não deve ser nada. — o outro disse com medo.

Os dois guardas passaram embaixo dela e ficaram parados um tempo no lugar; um caminhão fora do prédio iluminou um pouco o lugar e ela pode ser vista. Mas, tão rápido quanto veio, o carro foi embora. E tudo ficou escuro de novo.

—Vamos embora, nós ainda não vimos a ala Leste, este lugar me dá arrepios.

Os guardas do edifício seguiram em frente e a mulher apenas desceu quando viu as sombras sumirem na escuridão, quando suas botas alcançaram o chão, começou a correr até encontrar uma grande porta a sua frente e um código.

Colocou suas mãos para frente e concentrou-se para fazer uma bola de energia que não explodisse a porta, mas só abrisse sua tranca. O resultado foi imediato: tranca aberta.

—Perfeito. — murmurou para si mesma e entrando com a porta toda aberta.

O lugar onde tinha entrado era gigante: havia computadores em toda a parte e bem no centro, havia um chip que flutuava em uma luz branca.

Aproximou-se do chip e examinou-o.

—Não há fios laser, não há trancas...

"Pegue logo o chip e saia daí!" ordenou uma voz que ela bem conhecia.

—Certo, mestre. — ela concordou e logo o pegou com o máximo cuidado.

O colocou em sua bolsa bem na hora em que um pássaro passou voando perto de si e quase a acertou. Sabia muito bem quem era e olhou para trás.

—Largue esse chip e sua pena na cadeia será menor! — o líder gritou apontando para a mulher.

—Eu não vim aqui para conversar. — ela disse, fazendo piruetas até a janela.

—Se é assim que você quer... — olhou para os amigos — Titãs, ATACAR!

Ravena fechou todas as saídas com seu poder mental, Mutano transformou-se em um tigre-dente-de-sabre e correu até ela, começou a atacá-la com suas garras afiadas, a mulher apenas desviava com rapidez. Quando notou que o metamorfo estava ficando exausto, fez uma bola de energia que o jogou na outra parede; Cyborg apareceu atrás dela e ela apenas o pegou pelo seu canhão e o jogou em umas caixas que estavam no chão.

—Pode ser do jeito difícil ou do jeito fácil! — Robin gritou a atacando com seus golpes.

—Eu não quero machucá-los... — ela murmurou, voando para outra direção.

—Você não vai nos machucar! — disse ele, zombando-a e continuando seu ataque.

"ACABE COM ELES!" uma voz no seu ouvido disse.

Olhou-os se aproximando e virou a cabeça para o lado.

—Perdoem-me... — e com isso, soltou uma bola de energia que nocauteou os quatro titãs.

—Quem é você...? — perguntou o líder, com sua visão borrada prestes a desmaiar.

—Me chamem de Purple Lady...

Voou até a janela e olhou-os por um momento, sentiu-se triste por atacá-los, mas era o único jeito. Voou para fora e desapareceu na noite escura de Jump City; apenas pousou em um lugar escuro na parte abandonada da cidade.

—Aqui, mestre... — ela disse cabisbaixa, jogando o chip para ele.

—Muito bem, minha querida... Você fez o seu serviço direitinho por hoje, mas ainda não acabamos, certo? — sua aparência ainda era uma incógnita.

—Certo, mestre.

—Purple Lady... Gostei desse nome; você é bem criativa. Seria uma ótima vilã se quisesse, seus poderes são realmente incríveis e com a minha tecnologia... É invencível.

—Eu não pretendo ser uma vilã! Não sou igual você! — disse ela nervosa com a proposta daquele homem desconhecido e perigoso.

—Não é? Veja bem... — disse ele, apontando para uma tela mostrando todos os ângulos de seu ataque contra os Titãs.

Olhou aquela cena e pensou como tinha sido horrível para eles, os ver caídos no chão não era a melhor coisa do mundo. Virou a cabeça rapidamente, para evitar olhar; o que fez o homem rir deliciosamente de um jeito de dar arrepios. Aquela risada era tão familiar para a mulher.

Estava quase amanhecendo em Jump City e um homem de cabelos loiros tinha acabado de acordar; estava se espreguiçando, levantou-se e abriu as cortinas do hotel em que estava. O Sol estava bem quente e forte.

—Feche essas cortinas, Arthur. — murmurou a mulher de cabelos castanhos, colocando um travesseiro encima da cabeça e cobrindo-se com o cobertor.

—Vamos Kori, é hora de acordar! — ele disse, puxando as cobertas de cima dela. —Você dormiu a noite inteira...

—Mamãe! — a menina de cinco anos pulou na cama e começou a cutucar sua mãe, segurando o ursinho em suas mãos.

—Até você, Nightstar? Acho que vou ter que acordar mesmo... — Kori disse, sorrindo e levantando da cama.

Arthur piscou para sua filha e ela piscou de volta; o plano deles tinha dado certo!

—Qual é a nossa agenda de hoje, senhor produtor? — brincou a mulher, enquanto enxugava seu cabelo. Havia acabado de sair do banho.

—Muito cheia, você precisa se apressar. — entrou na brincadeira, sorrindo, sentado na cama do quarto.

Kori conseguiu ver sua expressão pelo espelho do banheiro e deu uma risadinha. Acabou de fazer o que faltava, voltando para o quarto e vendo Arthur cantar para Nightstar.

**Come stop your crying  
It'll be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

Sorriu ao ouvir a voz de seu marido, especialmente essa música... Essa canção foi escrita por ele para a pequena menina, quando ela tinha alguns dias de vida.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Seria mais uma noite em branco, por causa da bebe que não parava de chorar por nada nesse mundo. Kori a pegou no colo, tentando acalmá-la, mas não adiantou.**_

—_**O que será que ela quer? — perguntou Arthur, já cansado de tanto choro.**_

—_**Não sei, já tentei de tudo! **_

—_**Tive uma ideia. — disse ele, segurando uma das pequenas mãozinhas e começando a inventar uma música, enquanto estava no colo da mãe.**_

—_**Deixa eu ajudar... — Kori disse, cantando outra parte que tinha inventado.**_

_**A música fez efeito imediato, a menina ficou quietinha, ouvindo as vozes e acabou dormindo abraçada nos braços quentinhos da mãe.**_

—_**Você é boa nisso. —seu marido sussurrou para não acordar a menininha.**_

—_**Nós dois somos. — e com isso, deu um leve beijo em seus lábios e ficou olhando sua pequenina dormir, junto com um pai cansado.**_

_**FIM FLASHBACK.**_

Daquele dia em diante, aquela foi a música para a filha deles; o loiro de olhos verdes compôs ela inteira no piano com a ajuda de sua esposa e depois começou a tocá-la, tornando-a um hit.

**For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry**

Foi a vez de Kori cantar, seu marido e filha ficaram a olhando andar até a cama.

—Eu também contribuí para a música quando você era bebe, Nightstar. — sorriu sentando-se na cama, do lado de sua pequena família feliz.

Era uma cena perfeita até o celular de Arthur começar a tocar e ele ter que atender, era do pessoal de efeitos visuais do show. Parece que tinha dado um problema e teria que ir lá.

—Kory?

—Hum?

—Deu um problema nos efeitos visuais, vou checar. — disse ele pegando o casaco, as chaves do carro e dando um beijo rápido em sua esposa. — Vá se aprontando, deve ser algo muito bobo, não se preocupe.

—Ok, Arthur. — disse meigamente o olhando sair pela porta do quarto de hotel.

Essa seria a noite de fazer o primeiro show da tamaraniana em Jump City e ela estava mais nervosa do que todos pensavam, para ela não seria um show comum igual aos outros, seria um grande passo... Voltar ao passado não é nada fácil...

Algumas horas passaram-se, era quase o fim da tarde e a equipe que iria aprontar Kory já estava toda dentro do quarto, cada um fazia uma coisa: pintar as unhas, arrumar a roupa e expulsar paparazzi que conseguiam entrar na suíte. Até a pequena Nightstar recebia cuidados por ter uma pequena participação no show. Arthur tinha ligado há uma hora e falou que já estava a caminho.

—Ufa, que confusão lá fora! — reclamou o maquiador entrando. — Acho que você realmente conseguiu mobilizar essa pequena cidade, Kory!

—Nunca vi as pessoas de Jump City tão animadas desde... — a cabeleireira oficial da mulher cortou o que estava falando rapidamente.

—Desde... — a cantora olhou para o espelho diretamente na direção da outra mulher, queria que ela terminasse a frase.

—Desde que os Titãs apareceram pela primeira vez.

Kory deu um longo suspiro, apenas sua cabeleireira e seu maquiador sabiam que era uma ex-titã. Os dois eram seus grandes amigos, eram tamaranianos como ela e ficaram muito felizes quando a menina ofereceu emprego a eles. Eram amigos desde a infância.

—Você sabe que eu não gosto quando alguém toca nesse assunto, Tary. — disse em voz baixa.

—Não está na hora de parar de fugir do passado, _Koriand'r_? — interrogou Kamy, o maquiador.

—Por que você acha que eu estou aqui? — indagou ela, olhando seu reflexo no espelho e desviando o olhar. — Estou tão mudada que eu penso que a Koriand'r que vocês conheceram um dia não existe mais.

—Claro que existe! Está dentro de você. — Tary retrucou brava por sua amiga estar falando uma coisa dessas tão naturalmente.

Um longo silêncio reinou.

—Preciso de um minuto sozinha, ok? — disse, vendo seus amigos concordarem.

Os dois foram para fora do quarto, enquanto a 'morena' pegou seu celular e discou um número que estava em sua agenda. Quando a pessoa atendeu, começou a falar.

—Alô, **Rachel**. Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

* * *

Oi gente :D

Finalmente estou atualizando essa fic! *-*

Relaxem que eu não vou abandoná-la não! NÃO vou abandonar nenhuma fic, fiquem tranquilos com isso.

Acho que eu precisava de um tempo para minha escrita amadurecer um pouco, por isso demorei tanto para atualizar. :)

Meu amigo estava QUASE me matando ao ver que eu ainda não tinha atualizado essa fic xD

**Fiquem ligados, alguém sabe quem é a Rachel?** Aposto que todos os fãs de Teen Titans sabem, mas enfim xD

A música do capitulo é: You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins.

Até o próximo capitulo e me deixem reviews, please *-*

**Kisses,**

**Bela Waterfall**


End file.
